User talk:Takeshi64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blueflake Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Green Fruit Menu.ogg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Nitrome Yeti (Talk) 01:52, February 25, 2012 RE:Sound FX Great!!! If I need some sound effects I would just have to ask you. You can use some effects in the music but only in necessary themes. P.D.: What sound would you recommend for the intro of a quack level? musik hey, could you make me some rock 'n' roll music for an intro of an animation?? thanks 02:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) New message Spider Climb help I'll design a little image demo for you to explain more what's the gameplay about. Just wait a minute, won't take too long.. or better, join the chat. 21:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE: Quack 2 Music Accepted! I LOVE IT!!!! I'll use it for the menu track. *Adds to the credits section of Quack 2's article* Looking forward to the in game music and BOSS music ;) though. 02:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm stopping. But if it would be so terrible again ill coming back... Thanks Thanks for helping the wiki reverting Duty2012's spamming edits. Due to this, the user has now been blocked for one year. 17:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A discussion Hi, Takeshi64. There is a current problem with users that have been promoted to bureaucrats unnecessarily. Please be sure to read this closely and leave a comment with your vote and opinion. Your vote is important for the wiki! 00:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Word Colors How'd you change the color of your username on the wiki activity? — CandD (talk) 02:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Gimp2 help So I got GIMP2 tonight. I need some help makeing stuff, so give me some pointers. Here are a few things i'de like to know: *how do you make GIFs in gimp? *What's the best way for pixel arting? *How do I make Transparencies? *Other things you'de think that would make good knowledge. Thanks, — CandD (talk) 03:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Takeshi64... your Ninja pictures are looking good but they aren't for a game. You should focuse your skills for other, important and real things. Duty2012 (talk) 15:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Artwork Hi Takeshi! It's been a while since we don't speak. I saw you've been uploading your art, and I'm quite impressed! I want to know more about your game (s), maybe you can make a blog post or something? Or maybe an article? It's amazing! 12:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Cat Dropped Music Hey Takeshi! I saw that you created the music for Cat Dropped. Could you send me the music file? I want to include it in the game! If you could send me the file, then perhaps we should meet in the chat sometime soon. — Ayernam (talk) 20:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, email will work. — Ayernam (talk) 23:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay then, I guess the download link will do. By the way, how do you make a download link? It would help with downloading the game. — Ayernam (talk) 00:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Where'd you go, Takeshi? Are you in stealth mode? — Ayernam (talk) 14:44, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::LOL, by the way we really need that file Takeshi, could you please send it in or set up a download link or something? 20:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey! Hey Takeshi, thanks for remembering! Funny thing that I actually did remember yours too but was quite busy with school stuff and you know... always the same excuses. XD Oh yes, it's really been a long time since I last edited on a daily basis. I miss doing that a lot really :( ...I just hope I might eventually make myself some time to go back to editing now that I have some vacations. And well I've got news I suppose. Earlier this year I managed to get a Mac and found a way to get Logic Pro X. Yes: the application that Nitrome musicians use for making music! It's a bit complex, but it's not hard to get used to it at all. I'm currently on the process of transcribing "Crystal Cave" using this program, and it sounds great! If I ever have the chance to, and if you want to I can tell you how to get it. Lastly I'd like to tell you about gaming stuff. I'm trying my best at the moment to acquire a bunch of Flash skills so that I can see if I manage to write the code for any of my (planned) games. There's just a little problem with this, and it's that I'm unable to find the necessary software to get into learning ActionScript. Maybe we could talk about this all more on chat if we get the chance. Hope you're doing fine! 16:47, December 21, 2015 (UTC)